You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Coxian324
Summary: Booth and Brennan finally admit their love at a Christmas party.


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Summary: At a Christmas party Booth and Brennan admit their love. Song fic. BB. Not set during an particular season, except that Cam is here, and Zac is too.

Booth enters the Jeffersonian annual Christmas party, and starts looking around. He spots Cam talking it up with some guy he supposes works at the Jeffersonian. Next he spots Angela and Hodgins in the corner. He turns around and finds what he's been searching for. Brennan is wearing a stunning green dress, and talking to Zac. He saunters over, and smirks at them.

"Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth." she smiles

"I didn't know you were coming." Brennan states

"I decided to make an appearance. Maybe save you from boredom." Booth explains

"Booth, you have saved people from a lot of things, but I don't think boredom is one of them." Brennan teases

"Was that Bones humor?" Booth snickers

"Yes." Brennan smiles

"That was a good one." Booth smirks

"Thanks." Brennan smiles

"Hey you guys." Angela says cheerfully bounding up to them

"Merry Christmas Angela." Booth smiles

"I've got something for you two." Angela smirks

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that." Booth grimaces

"Here." putting it on top of his head, and kissing his cheek

"Have fun." Angela smirks bouncing away

"What is it?" Booth asked

"Mistletoe." Brennan answered hesitantly

"Mistletoe, right." Booth groans

"We don't have to you know. You can just take it off, and forget about it." Brennan suggests

"If's that what you want." Booth said a little sadly

Brennan smirks, and walks up to him.

"Christmas rule." she whispers before kissing him

About that time a song started playing.

"I got a funny feeling. The moment that your lips touched mine.

Something shot right through me. My heart skipped a beat in time.

There's a different feel about you tonight. It's got me thinking lots of crazy things.

I even thought I saw a flash of light. It felt like electricity."

Booth pulled away for some air, and looked in Brennan's eyes. She smiled up at him. He gathered him in his arms, and twirled her onto the dance floor. Were he captured her lips again in a sweet, and short kiss.

"You shouldn't kiss me like this. Unless you mean it like that.

Cause I just close my eyes, and I don't know where I'm at.

I'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around.

And around

And around

And around.

They're all watching us now. They think we're falling in love.

They'd never believe we're just friends.

When you kiss me like this. I think you mean it like that.

And if you do baby kiss me again."

Brennan smirked, and pulled him to her. Kissing him roughly, and quickly letting go.

Angela smirks watching them, and turns to Hodgins.

"I think my plans working."

"I believe so baby."

"Everybody swears, we make the perfect pair. But dancing is as far as it goes.

Girl you've never moved me, quite the way you moved me tonight.

I just wanted you to know."

Everybody started dancing around them, and the lights got turned down. On Angela's request. Booth started singing in her ear when Brennan laid her head on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't kiss me like this. Unless you mean it like that.

Cause I just close my eyes, and I don't know where I'm at

I get lost on this dance floor spinning around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends.

You shouldn't kiss me like this. Unless you mean it like that.

And if you do baby kiss me again"

"Baby kiss me again." he whispered in her air as the song ended

She smiled, and kissed him softly. Then she grabbed his other hand, and led him outside.

They made their way outside, and sat on the bench. She snuggled next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and kept his head there.

"Thanks for entertaining me tonight." she says quietly

"I have a knack for entertaining those I love."

"I'm sure Parkers very entertained by you, especially since you seem to have the same brain capacity." Laughs

"You're on a roll. That's two tonight." laughs

"Seems to be turning out to be quite a night." quietly

"Very good. I finally got my Christmas wish." Booth smirks

"What's that?" Bones asks confused

"You." Booth smiles

Brennan smiles, and kisses him.

Authors note: This song is song by Tobey Keith. Please review. This is my first song fic, and first Bones story. Hope you like it.


End file.
